Keith Yandle
| birth_place = Milton, Massachusetts | draft = 105th overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Arizona Coyotes | career_start = 2006 }} Keith Yandle (born Keith Michael Yandle on September 9, 1986) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman who currently playing for the Florida Panthers of the National Hockey League (NHL). He previously played for the New York Rangers and the Arizona Coyotes, the organization he was drafted by in the fourth round (105th overall) at the 2005 NHL Entry Draft. He quickly established himself as a premier offensive defenseman, leading the Phoenix Coyotes in points in both the 2012–13 and 2013–14 seasons. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career Keith attended Milton High School and Cushing Academy where he was close friends with the New York Rangers' Chris Bourque and was he slated to attend the University of New Hampshire where his brother Brian played from 2002 to 2006. However, he decided to forgo his college eligibility and instead decided to play for the Moncton Wildcats of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL). Playing in 66 games in 2005–06, he tallied 25 goals and 59 assists for 84 points. The Wildcats won the QMJHL championship and Keith took home the League's Emile Bouchard Trophy (best defenseman) and Telus Trophy (defensive player of the year). Professional Playing Career Drafted by the Phoenix Coyotes in the fourth round (105th overall) in 2005, Keith made his NHL debut on October 11, 2006, against the Detroit Red Wings, logging 20 minutes of ice time in the game. In the 2007–08 season, he participated in the AHL All-Star Game as a member of the PlanetUSA team. In his first Stanley Cup playoff game, on April 14, 2010, he scored the first goal for the Phoenix Coyotes against the Red Wings to tie the game at 1–1. He would later add an assist and be named one of the game's three stars. Keith was named to the 2011 NHL All-Star Game as a replacement for the Atlanta Thrashers' Tobias Enstrom. Shortly after free agency began on July 1, 2011, Keith signed a five-year contract extension with the Coyotes worth $26.25 million. He played an integral role in the Coyotes' push in the 2012 Stanley Cup playoffs that saw them face the Los Angeles Kings in the Western Conference Final, contributing nine points during their run. On November 12, 2014, Keith played in his 400th consecutive game with the team. He ranks second all-time on the franchise's longest consecutive games played list, behind only Dale Hawerchuk (475). On March 1, 2015, Keith was traded to the New York Rangers along with defenseman Chris Summers and a 2015 fourth-round pick in exchange for defenseman John Moore, forward Anthony Duclair, a 2016 first-round pick and a 2015 second-round (Oliver Kylington), the second-round pick was then dealt to the Calgary Flames for a pair of third-round picks (Adin Hill & Jens Looke). On June 20, 2016, as an impending free agent, Keith's rights were traded by the Rangers to the Florida Panthers in exchange for a conditional 2017 4th round draft pick and a 2016 6th round draft pick. Three days later on June 23, 2016, he agreed to forgo free agency to sign a 7-year, $44 million contract with the Florida Panthers. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Accolades Category:1986 births Category:American ice hockey players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Phoenix Coyotes draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:American ice hockey defencemen